Cuando crees que ya no puede doler más
by suenaElRunRun
Summary: Volvió a la aldea y con él todo el dolor que creía haber olvidado.


Capítulo único. Cuando crees que ya no te puede doler mas

El volvió a Konoha. Después de tantos años e intentos Naruto logro salvarlo de la oscuridad. Naruto hizo entrar en razón a Sasuke, haciéndole ver que la venganza no hace feliz a nadie, a nadie, aunque creas que después de concebir tu venganza te vas a sentir bien, lo único que vas a lograr es sentirte vacio y ahí el ejemplo de cómo al final mato a su hermano, y después supo que el no tuvo la culpa, incluso que toda su vida sufrió, y prefirió ser reconocido por el mundo como un traidor y un asesino para mantener a su pequeño hermano a salvo. ¿Después de eso se sintió bien? No, para nada, se sintió peor.

El ataco a nuestra aldea, ya reconstruida después de lo de Akatsuki. La ataco y arrasó con todo y con todos a su camino. El olor a muerte estaba impregnado en el aire, y los gritos aterrados, se podían oír a kilómetros de distancia. Una nube de humo marrón se elevaba desde el centro de la aldea, y entre todo esa ola de humo se encontraron ellos dos. Aquello fue una pelea como ninguna otra, una que jamás creí presenciar y menos entre mis dos compañeros de equipo.

Yo quería hacer algo pero solo me limite a dejarle todo a Naruto en sus manos e ir a curar a todos los heridos. Dentro de aquella habitación llena de gente gimiendo de dolor pude escuchar las explosiones que en la batalla se daban, pero una en particular me hizo llenarme de miedo. Fue la más estruendosa de todas y unas luces naranjas y grises se extendían por todos los alrededores causando un viento tan fuerte que incluso se rompieron los cristales de las ventanas de la habitación donde me encontraba.

-¡NARUTO!

Grite llena de pánico y salí disparada de allí. Junte toda el chacra que pude en mis pies para llegar lo más rápido posible. Estaba aterrada y solo podía pensar en lo peor. Corrí y corrí gritando el nombre de los dos.

-¡NARUTO! ¡SASUKE!

Hasta que por fin llegue. Una vez más aquella nube de humo arenoso. No podía ver nada pero poco la tierra el humo se fue esparciendo dejando ver la silueta de dos personas. Me fije en un punto, en sus manos. Estaban cogidos de la mano. Cuando el humo desapareció del todo, pude ver claramente a mis dos compañeros de equipo. Ambos llenos de magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, e incluso Sasuke estaba gravemente herido y le sangraba un ojo, pero aun así se mantenía en pie. Con mis ojos empañados e inundados por las lágrimas pude ver el rostro de Naruto. Estaba sonriendo satisfecho, y después pude ver a Sasuke, el también estaba sonriendo. Me acerque a ellos aun llorando y ambos se giraron a verme. Mi rubio amigo me miro y me dijo lo que había estado esperando desde que Sasuke se marcho de la aldea...

-Sakura...ya todo ha terminado

Desde pues de todo Naruto había cumplido su promesa. Me había traído de vuela a Sasuke.

...

Y yo estaba enormemente feliz por eso. Me sentí totalmente reconfortada y todo el dolor que habitaba en mi corazón se esfumo completamente. Sasuke ya estaba otra vez en casa, con su verdadera familia.

Después de eso lo volvieron a integrar nuestro equipo. Que paso con Sai? Pues el volvió al ANBU pero a veces alcanzo a verlo y hablamos de algo, pero muy poco, ya sabemos como es Sai, aunque ahora ya sonríe sinceramente. Kakashi-sensei acepto con gusto otra vez a Sasuke en el equipo, después de todo más que su alumno lo consideraba un hijo, y a los hijos se les perdona todo, por muy malo que sea. Por supuesto Naruto y yo también nos alegramos. Naruto grito eufórico y abrazo a Sasuke que casi lo deja sin aire, pero este lo hizo a un lado. Yo solo le sonreí dulcemente haciéndole ver que tenía mi perdón aunque no me lo hubiera pedido.

Pasaron dos semanas. Los cuatro volvimos a ser un equipo. Se nos atribuían misiones que resultaban exitosas debido a nuestro trabajo en grupo. Se nos admiraba por eso y se nos pagaba incluso el doble que a los demás equipos. Pero fuera de eso la relación mía y de Sasuke fue la misma que cuando teníamos 12 años. El era indiferente conmigo, pero a mí ya no me importaba como antes. Lo tenía a mi lado, de nuevo, y ya nada mas importaba. No importaba que me viera como su compañera de equipo, después de todo no podía exigir que me amara, porque eso sería pedir demasiado.

Y así paso una semana, y en él algo cambio. Fue un giro de 360º, totalmente radical. Ahora ya no me ignoraba como antes, incluso creo que me hacia mas caso. Yo le hablaba y el con gusto hacia charla conmigo, ahora me sentía realmente feliz. Pensé durante todo ese tiempo que él me había reconocido y llegué a pensar que empezaba a quererme. Era otro conmigo. Cuando me veía fuera de los entrenamientos me saludaba y me preguntaba como me encontraba. Y como nunca lo había echo me sonreía. Una sonrisa simplemente hermosa. Me pregunto porque nunca sonreía si eso lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya era.

En realidad pensé que le gustaba. Y antes me lo creía me lo creí aun más cuando él me invito a cenar. Cenamos en el Ichiraku, puesto el equipo 7 tomamos la costumbre de cenar ahí siempre que podíamos. Comíamos mientras hablábamos animadamente. Durante toda la cena yo note que quería decirme algo, pero no le insistí para nada. Si quería decirme algo le dejaría su tiempo, y me dejara tiempo para mi, pues como tonta estaba casi segura de que me diría aquello que siempre quise oír de él. Y digo tonta, porque así es como me sentí después de una semana.

Ese día era hermoso. El cielo era totalmente azul, como los ojos de mi querido amigo Naruto. Me acorde de él en ese momento. Pero ese pensamiento solo duro un segundo cuando veo a mi amado caminar y doblar por una esquina. Mi corazón se llena de alegría y le sigo. Sigo tratando de que él no se de cuanta, le quiero sorprender. Veo como vuele a doblar una esquina. En esa misma esquina me asomo y lo veo parar en seco. Pero algo llamo mi atención, no estaba solo. Una muchacha estaba con él. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que no debía permanecer allí, que si lo hacía me iba a doler y que algo se rompería. Pero no hice caso a esa voz interior y me quede allí plantada.

¿Quién era la muchacha? Pues ese cabello negro con destellos azules y esos ojos aperlados, no podían ser de nadie más que de Hinata Hyuga. Me sorprendió verla allí con él. Estaban hablando de algo, y ella estaba sonrojada. De pronto su rostro pasó a serio. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Quería interrumpir, pero les deje seguir hablando. Hablaron al menos 15 minutos y no fue hasta su despedida que supe lo que en realidad pasaba. Y en efecto algo se rompió... en el momento en que vi como Sasuke besaba a Hinata...en los labios. Sentía algo roto dentro de mi pecho...mi corazón. Mi voz interna tenia razón, si me quedaba algo me iba a doler y algo se rompería. Mi corazón se encogió como si le hicieran presión con la mano. Ellos seguían besándose, y tal parece que se olvidaron del resto del mundo. Ya no quería ver mas, había visto suficiente y más de lo que quería.

Salí corriendo de allí. Me aleje a toda velocidad mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. También sentía el viento chocar contra mi cara secando mis mejillas pero ella se volvían a empapar de lagrimas. Pare frente a un árbol y allí me recosté. Abrazándome a mi misma solté todo lo que tenia dentro. Grite de dolor. Llore por lo menos 10 minutos y aun así las lagrimas seguían saliendo. Seguía gritando. Era un grito que a mí misma me desgarraba las entrañas, y ahora no recordaba haber llorado tanto. Eso me dolió más que todas las veces que intento matarme, más que cuando se fue, más que cuando lo vi moribundo en nuestra primera misión.

Así pasaron dos semanas más. Yo tratando de evitar encontrarme con él, pero inevitable porque estábamos en el mismo equipo. Yo estaba como apagada en todos los entrenamientos y tenía la mirada totalmente perdida, miraba al vacio. Como si quisiera ver más allá de lo que mis ojos podían captar. Ni Naruto ni Kakashi-sensei sabían que me pasaba y aun con mis viajes por otro mundo podía notar la preocupación que en ellos había. Sasuke por su puesto no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué estaba así, pues si lo supiera hubiera hecho algo. No lloraba delante de Kakashi-sensei ni de Naruto, no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaba. Pero luego si lloraba, en algún lugar donde pudiera desahogarme sin que nadie me escuchara. La primera semana no aguantaba más, me dolían demasiado los ojos. Fui a la torre de mi maestra y le pedí por favor que me cambiaran de equipo. Se sorprendió bastante pero no preguntó y me dijo que había un equipo que había perdido un integrante y que podía transferirme a ese.

Nadie entendía el por qué de ese cambio, ni siquiera Sasuke. Naruto y Kakashi-sensei me preguntaban por qué me había cambiado de equipo. Yo inventaba excusas que no sonaban muy convincentes, pero bastaban para que me dejaran en paz. Y así paso la segunda semana, intentando evitar por todos los medios a Sasuke Uchiha. Y para mi suerte solo me crucé con el apenas 3 veces.

Mi corazón estaba rajado. Abierto por la mitad, aunque quizás no completamente, se abrió completamente cuando después de esas dos semanas, paso lo que me dolió más que nada.

Ese también era un día hermoso, pero mi ánimo no hacía juego con la belleza de esa tarde. Estábamos Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y yo esperando a Sasuke. Nos había citado allí, no sé para qué, pero vine. Vine para no levantar sospechas. Yo estaba sentada en el pasto mientras que Kakashi leía su libro recostado a un árbol y Naruto jugaba con una ardilla. Entonces el llegó. Por mis ojos quisieron salir lágrimas, al verlo con ella. Cogidos de la mano, pude notar que estaba sonrojada. Se acercaron a nosotros, y Naruto y Kakashi-sensei estaban sorprendidos, pero yo no. Yo solo me reincorporé al lado de ellos con la mirada fija en quien se acercaba. Sasuke se paró delante de nosotros y dijo algo que término por aplastar mi corazón ya hecho pedazos.

-Hinata y yo estamos comprometidos. Tenéis ante vosotros a la futura madre de los Uchiha.

Lo dijo de una forma, que no pude evitar sentir otra vez dolor. Los otros dos abrieron los ojos de par en par para luego empezar a elogiarlos. Yo nada mas baje mi cabeza y deje caer los mechones sobre mi cara. Esta se ensombreció. Entonces sentí la voz ronca de Sasuke llamándome. Levanté la cabeza no muy segura. No sentí lagrimas escurrirse por mis mejillas así que lo miré. Solo lo miré a él, pero pude sentir la vista de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei clavada en mí. Mirada de lástima.

-Felicidades.

Dije fingiendo una sonrisa que parece engañó a todos los presentes. Salí de allí. Caminé hasta el bosque y cuando supe que ya no estaba a la vista de ellos corrí. Corrí todo lo que me dio mis piernas hasta llegar a un claro. Allí me deje caer de rodillas a la orilla de aquel lago. Con mis manos recostadas sobre la hierba casi tocando el agua. Grite de dolor una vez más. Mis lágrimas caían sobre el agua del lago. Lloré tanto, que se podía decir que me quedé seca. No me alcanzaban las lágrimas. Por un momento creí llorar sangre, porque sentí que mis ojos dolían, tanto y un líquido aún más frío que mis lágrimas salía por mis ojos. Seguí gritando y llorando. Del cansancio caí dormida y cuando desperté con el crepúsculo sentí que ya todo había acabado para mí. Mi vida había acabado.

Pasó un mes. Ahora me sentía mas vacía que antes. Sasuke fue a visitarme junto con Hinata. Quizás porque se preocupaban por mí, o simplemente para tener la conciencia tranquila. Me preguntaron como estaba. Yo respondía que bien y que no se preocuparan por mí. Era muy buena actriz, porque se creyeron mis mentiras de que me encontraba bien, cuando dentro de mí ya nada estaba bien. Ya no había nada. Solo un corazón hecho pedazos. Se retiraron de mi casa después de cerciorarse de que estaba bien, como lo llamaría yo, después de limpiar su conciencia. Hinata fue la que primero salió. Sasuke cuando salió se paro en el marco de la puerta y me pregunto una vez más si estaba bien. Por encima de su hombro pude ver la cara de Hinata. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados en un gesto malicioso y su boca torcida con burla. Cuando Sasuke se giró ella saco su otra cara, esa que mostraba desde que la conozco. Ahora lo comprendía. Hinata se estaba vengando de mí. Porque Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, y no le correspondió, me quería hacer pasar por lo mismo. Yo nunca creí que debajo de esa fachada de niña buena se podría encontrar su verdadera cara, de mujer rencorosa y vengativa. Es obvio que hasta las mentes más sanas pueden ser corrompidas por un sentimiento tan ruin. Tal para cual, si ellos son tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos. Pero yo no puedo odiarla. Yo no soy así.

Pasó otro mes más. Un rumor me llegó que la señorita Hyuga y el último de los Uchiha se casarían en una semana. Seguido del rumor una carta de invitación que me dio Naruto. Pude notar que estaba triste, por mí. Se ofreció a ser mi acompañante para la boda y yo acepté, después de todo no podría ir sola. Así paso la semana y era el día de esa boda.

Todo era hermoso y perfecto. La boda que siempre soñé, pero mi amado se casaba con otra. La boda se celebró en casa de los señores Hyuga. Se veía que habían preparado todo con entusiasmo. Pues todo era perfecto. Me sentaba en una mesa, después de la ceremonia junto con mi sensei y mi mejor amigo. La ceremonia, fue hermosa no puedo negarlo. Y tampoco puedo negar que Hinata se veía bella. Con su vestido blanco que representaba la pureza que tuve la desgracia de saber que no tenía, pero que todos creían que sí. En el altar, Sasuke se veía maravilloso. Con su traje negro y esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba, pero que le brindaba a otra. Antes de decir el sí quiero Hinata me miró, con esa mirada llena de veneno que nadie notó, ni siquiera Sasuke. Ahora el fin. Cuando se unieron en el beso, ahora ya era el fin. El fin para mí.

Ahora estaba sentada en la mesa con la mirada totalmente perdida. Kakashi había ido con la maestra Kurenai y andaban bailando en la pista junto con Naurto y mi maestra Tsunade. Esta se habia tomado unas cuantas botellas de sake y había obligado a Naruto a bailar con ella. Podía sentir la presencia de alguien delante de mí. Levanté mi vista y se perdió en aquellos pozos sin fondo. Siempre me había perdido en esos penetrantes ojos negros y esta no era la excepción. Me pregunto una vez más si me encontraba bien, ahora sabia que lo único que quería era tener la conciencia tranquila. A él era imposible engañarle.

-Estoy bien Sasuke. Después de tanto tiempo ya te considero mi hermano.

Le dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa, que con mucho esfuerzo por mi parte conseguí. Pero era una sonrisa triste, de dolor. Pero él no lo noto. Nunca notaba mi dolor. Quizás lo ignoraba para no sentirse culpable.

De eso hace ya hace dos años. Es increíble que haya aguantado tanto tiempo. Me sorprendo de mi misma, por aguantar tanda dolor y poder seguir mi vida así. Sufriendo todas las noches, pero sin llorar. Hace 2 años que se me acabaron las lágrimas. Ya no me quedan más que derramar. He pensado en el suicidio, muchas veces, más de las que ya no me acuerdo. A veces pienso que la única solución a tanto dolor es la muerte. ¿Pero que ganaría con eso? Solo más sufrimiento. No por parte de Sasuke, porque no tengo la estúpida esperanza de que llore por mí, ni siquiera espero que le importe. Pero las personas que si me quieren, que se preocupan por mí, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Ino, Tsunade-sensei y todos mis amigos de los demás equipos, no quiero que sufran por mí. No puedo ser tan egoísta.

Así soy yo. Pienso tanto en los demás que me cuesta la vida. Me voy muriendo poco a poco. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mis órganos, mis sentidos...se van pagando mas rápido de lo que deberían. Y todo por culpa de un amor que nunca será correspondido, que nunca será para mí. Y derramando las últimas gotas saladas que emanan mis ojos, le digo al mundo en un susurro...

-Hasta aquí he llegado.


End file.
